Two Mothers
by higgybiggy
Summary: The Originals (new tv show.) What would the family do when Crystal asks an innocent question?


Fan fiction

"Daddy, you're back from Italy!" Crystal squealed before jumping into Klaus's arms. Klaus held her and kissed her on her cheek.

"Hello, love." Klaus said, "How was your day?" He said walking with her to the couch.

"It was fun." She replied. "First, Mommy and Uncle Eli took me to the park and then Mum and Aunt Bek made me a sandwich and…"

Klaus smiled at his little daughter as she narrated her whole day to him. He loved her so very much. She had brought the best of him. He loved to see her talk about little things and how they amuse her.

"Daddy, are you listening?" Crystal asked bringing Klaus back to reality.

"Yes little wolf, I am listening." Klaus said pulling her cheek.

"Daddy, I have a question." Crystal began. "How am I a wolf when you are a vampire?"

"Aren't you curious?" Klaus replied smiling. "Well, I am part wolf part vampire. It's called Hybrid."

"How come are you both?" Crystal questioned.

"Let's not get into details." Klaus said not wanting to tell his five year old daughter about the past.

"Okay Daddy." Crystal replied giving her Million dollar smile. How much Klaus loved that smile.

"So where are Mum, Aunt Bek, Uncle Eli and Mommy?" Klaus asked her.

"Mum is in the room. Uncle Eli and Mommy are out in the garden and Aunt Bek went out shopping," replied Crystal.

"Come on, let's surprise Mum." Klaus said putting her down and taking her hand. Both of them tiptoed to Klaus's room, where Caroline was reading a book.

"Hello, love." Klaus boomed in Caroline's face that resulted in her throwing her book across the room.

"WHAT THE FU…" Caroline began but stopped once she saw Crystal. "..n surprise this is."

"We got you!" Crystal shouted causing Klaus to smirk.

"Yeah you did." Caroline replied rolling her eyes.

Later that night….

"I have a question." asked Crystal, "How come I have two mothers?"

Klaus choked on his drink and Caroline cleared her throat. Both of them stared at each other then back at Crystal. Both of their expressions were flushed.

"You see that…I…um… two.." Klaus began. "Ask Uncle Eli. He knows better."

"Can I ask Uncle Kol?" asked Crystal. Klaus spat his drink and Caroline began to laugh.

"NO." Klaus said quickly. "Not Kol. Never ask Kol. NO. JUST NO."

"Never ask me what?" Kol came with his drink.

"Why I have two mothers?" Crystal. Klaus face palmed.

"Well… you know when two people." Kol was interrupted.

"SHUT UP." Klaus barked. Kol surrendered while putting his hands in the air and smirking.

"Darling, just ask Uncle Elijah." Klaus said tired. "And Kol, you want to be daggered or something?"

Kol just rolls his eyes while taking a sip of his drink. Elijah and Hayley return from the garden.

"Uncle Eli!" Crystal began. "I want you to answer a question."

"Sure." Elijah replied.

"You promise?" Crystal asked.

"I will." Elijah promised. Kol laughed at Elijah and Klaus couldn't help but smirk for the scene that was about to take place in front of them.

"Why do I have two mothers?" Crystal asked. Elijah just stared at her in horror.

"Tell me. You promised." Crystal told him.

"Yeah Elijah, you promised." Kol laughed. Elijah glared at him.

"Okay." Elijah breathed. "But I will not answer any question that I will find is not suitable for your age."

"Okay." Crystal promised.

"You were ensued due to a one night stand between Klaus and Hayley." Elijah began carefully choosing his words. He was clearly embarrassed. Kol laughed at what his brother had just told her. Klaus, Hayley, and Caroline just stared at him.

"You don't tell that to a five year old!" All of them excluding Kol said together.

"I am sorry." Elijah replied frustrated. "I got confused!

"What's a one night stand?" Crystal asked curious.

"It's when two people…" Kol began. Klaus threw a book at him while Elijah glared.

"What Uncle Kol is trying to say is that it's not expedient for your age." Elijah told her. "Anyways, you came into this world because of them that resulted in making them your real parents. However, they were just confidantes meaning they trusted each other but Caroline and Klaus were promised to each other under the cycle of nature. I mean that they were meant to be together. Now Caroline got married to Klaus because they were destined to be together and no force could asunder them. Once they were betrothed Caroline became your step mother or as you say it, Mum. That's all."

Kol got up giving a standing ovation to Elijah with a slow clap. Crystal was confused by some of the words but she eventually understood. Klaus, Caroline and Hayley were surprised by all the hard work, Kol walkd out of the room smirking when Crytsal dropped the bomb.

"I already knew that. Uncle Kol told me everything. Even what a one night stand is. I just wanted to see how you would tell." Crystal smiled and left the room.

"I WILL KILL YOU KOL!" Klaus yelled running out of the room.

"IF HE DOESN'T I WILL!" Hayley ran after him, "HOW DARE YOU CORRUPT MY LITTLE ANGEL."


End file.
